The wireless communications industry has grown exponentially in recent years. Many different communication technologies have been created that provide a variety of trade-offs. Some communication technologies offer high data throughput while consuming large amounts of spectrum bandwidth and power consumption. For example, IEEE 802.11 is a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specification for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communication in the Wi-Fi (2.4, 3.6, 5, and 60 GHz) frequency bands. The 802.11 family consists of a series of half-duplex over-the-air modulation techniques that use the same basic protocol. The standards and amendments provide the basis for wireless network products using the Wi-Fi frequency bands. For example, IEEE 802.11n is an amendment that improves upon the previous IEEE 802.11 standards by adding multiple-input multiple-output antennas (MIMO). IEEE 802.11ac is an amendment to IEEE 802.11 that builds on 802.11n. Changes compared to 802.11n include wider channels (80 or 160 MHz versus 40 MHz) in the 5 GHz band, more spatial streams (up to eight versus four), higher-order modulation (up to 256-QAM vs. 64-QAM), and the addition of Multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO). IEEE 802.11ad is an amendment that defines a new physical layer for 802.11 networks to operate in the 60 GHz millimeter wave spectrum. This frequency band has significantly different propagation characteristics than the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands where Wi-Fi networks operate. IEEE 802.11ah defines a WLAN system operating at sub 1 GHz license-exempt bands. 802.11ah can provide improved transmission range compared with the conventional 802.11 WLANs operating in the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands. 802.11ah can be used for various purposes including large-scale sensor networks, extended range hotspot, and outdoor Wi-Fi for cellular traffic offloading, whereas the available bandwidth is relatively narrow. IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to 802.11ac; it will increase the efficiency of WLAN networks. IEEE 802.11ax is currently at a very early stage of development and has the goal of providing 4x the throughput of 802.11ac.
Others communication technologies offer lower data throughput while consuming less amounts of spectrum and reduced power consumption such as Bluetooth and Near Field Communication (NFC). Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances (using short-wavelength UHF radio waves in the ISM band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz[4]) from fixed and mobile devices, and building personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth was originally conceived as a wireless alternative to RS-232 data cables and can connect several devices, overcoming problems of synchronization.
Given the current array of available communication technologies, a solution is sought to effectively manage data communication across various communication links.